Drinking Mercury
by sinemoras09
Summary: He never was her Hiro. Adam x Yaeko.


.

.

Something rustles. Yaeko turns, and in the half-light of the lantern, she can barely make out the outline of his face. "Kensei-sama," Yaeko says.

Adam steps out from the shadows, pulling back the hood of his cloak.

"You died," Yaeko says. She takes a step back, her hand reaching out behind her. "There was an explosion--you cannot be alive."

"Out from the ashes," Adam says, softly. "Do you know what a phoenix is, Yaeko?" He raises a hand, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "It is a creature who dies by fire and rises again. A resurrection, of sorts. A resurrection not unlike mine."

Yaeko jerks away; Adam's hand falls to his side. "You are afraid of me," Adam says.

"You tried to kill the one I love," Yaeko says.

"The one _I_ loved," Adam says. "Left me for another man." He steps forward and Yaeko flinches, backing up against the wall. "How could you do that to me?" Adam says. "I loved you, Yaeko," Adam says. "I loved you, but you threw it all away."

"Kensei," Yaeko says. He's standing close now, close enough to touch. Adam breathes her name, and it's like a prayer on his lips. "Yaeko," he says, and his eyes burn. "How could you?"

His lips ghost the curve of her neck, and Yaeko swallows. "You are not Hiro," Yaeko says, and he grabs her around the waist. Yaeko gasps, feels his strong arms pin her down. He kisses her hard, and Yaeko struggles to breathe. Desperate hands press up at her sides, gropes blindly up her back and tangles into her thick black hair.

They stumble onto the pallet, Adam's knee pressed between her legs, her kimono being wrenched from under her. He tears at the yards of fabric like a man possessed; a bare shoulder is revealed, the hollow of her neck, pale skin against the thick dark cloth. "I would have loved you, Yaeko," Adam says, and a calloused hand ghosts over her skin. "I would have loved you a thousand times over." He kisses her breast and Yaeko's breath hitches at the back of her throat.

In the corner of the room, the lantern flickers; there is a draft coming through the wooden slats on the floor, and the candlelight flickers to darkness and back, making arabesques of the shadows on the wall. Yaeko can barely see him, a dark silhouette hovering over her. She reaches a hand to his chest and she can feel his heart beating, can feel his hips grinding against her sex. She's nothing now, she's losing all sense of herself; she's nothing but nerves and sensation, his hot mouth on her breast, his hand between her legs. He tongues at her nipple and Yaeko moans, arching her back. Slowly he kisses her ribcage, her belly, working his way down until she gasps at the sudden hot, moist touch of his mouth on her clit; she throws her head back as he nurses on her, palming her by the hips and laving her with the tenderest of attention. And gently, so gently, she feels him start to probe her entrance with his fingers.

Yaeko's hips buck, and he slips his fingers easily inside of her, nursing at her clit and gently moving his fingers into her. Yaeko groans, desperate to have him inside of her, and she pulls him up by the arms; abruptly his fingers pull out from inside, and the suddenness of the movement makes her gasp and clench her thighs.

Yaeko whimpers. "Please."

"Tell me you need me," Adam says.

"Kensei--"

"Say it," Adam says.

"Yes," Yaeko whispers. "I need you."

"How?" Adam says.

"What?"

"How do you need me?" Adam says.

"Inside," Yaeko says. "Please."

Adam rears up on his haunches, and all at once, she can feel the blunt end of his cock pressing against her entrance. Yaeko groans and moves her hips, and he slides inside of her; he's hard and thick and the friction is almost unbearable. "Please," Yaeko says. Wordlessly Adam thrusts harder, and Yaeko gasps, trembling from the sensation. "Kensei," Yaeko says. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and presses her face against the crook of his neck. He rides her hard, fucking her with abandon. "Kensei," Yaeko says, and he thrusts harder. "Kensei. Kensei."

"Why?" Adam says. He kisses her frantically, hands tangling in her hair. "Why do you love him?"

"Kensei, please--"

"Why?" Adam says. He fucks her harder, grabbing her by the thigh and thrusting even deeper. "Tell me!"

"Kensei...Kensei..."

He fucks her senseless, pounding her without rhythm, hard and erratic; Yaeko feels herself tighten against him. Something inside her is about to snap, and she rears up against him, throwing her hands around his back and gasping for air. "Oh! Oh! _Oh_!"

She comes hard, muscles bucking in violent spasms. Her nails dig into Adam's skin hard enough to draw blood; it's only then that she feels him find his own release, feels him gasping and pulsing inside of her.

Everything slows. Slowly the pounding in her ears subsides, and she can hear the hiss of his breathing against her cheek. She is spent and so is he. His face is damp against her bare skin, and it slowly dawns on her: he's quietly weeping. Outside, the sakura droops in the cool night air, and there's nothing more she can do.

Yaeko says nothing. There is blood under her nails, but the scratches on Adam's back have already begun to knit. Yaeko closes her eyes and presses her forehead against Adam's face.

"Kensei-sama," Yaeko says. His eyes are like bruises and it makes her feel ashamed. "Kensei-sama, I--"

He slaps her across the face.

Yaeko's hand flies up to her cheek, which is red and stinging. Tears prick her eyes and she stares up at Adam, hurt and confused.

"You were right, love," Adam says. "I never was your Hiro."

"Kensei..." Yaeko's face crumbles. The red sakura falls; firelight flickers across her face.

He's not there when she starts to cry.


End file.
